User blog:Relale/My version of season 3 - Third episodeo
Third Episodeo: The Perfect Gift Plot: An expected event ends up becoming a big mess. Jack's cousin, Kai, is back to regain what he lost in the tournament in China. Meanwhile Rudy, Jerry and Milton are trying to find the perfect gift. At the dojo Jack: Where is Rudy? He was supposed to be here at 5pm, i really have to practice! Kim: Chill out Jack, Rudy is coming! Milton: Yeah Jack! He might be a little bit late, but he always wait us to practice! Jack: A little bit late? (looks at the clock) Dude is 6:30pm! Milton: Okay, he might be a little bit too late... Jerry: Man what happened? Why are you so worried? Kim: Jack has a tournament tomorrow. It's going to have the best students of the world! Jerry: Oh man you really should be worried! A girl walks in the dojo with a big british accent. Girl: Hello guys, I'm Hayley, I'm looking for Rudy. Which one of you is Rudy? Jack: Rudy is not here! Jerry: You're pretty!! (almost falling) Rudy: Hey guys... Hey Hayley let's go to my office! Rudy and Hayley go to his office. Jerry: She is pretty! Jack: Oh good! He is late and he isn't helping me! Kim can you help me? Kim: Sure! Milton: What is this tournament for? Jack: It is the tournament that gives you a chance of being in the biggest tournament of the world! If you won this you can become a sensei! Jerry: Wow! That would be perfect for me! I could be a sensei and teach all the little kids of... Jack: Teach all the little kids of what? Jerry: Oh no it's just that! Rudy gets out of the office with Hayley. Rudy: Guys this is our new student Hayley! She is from England, her parents moved for Seaford because of his dad's job. So I want you all to give attention for her. Later: This is a conversation btw Rudy, Milton and Jerry. Rudy: What are we going to buy for "Carlos"? Jerry: Carlos my uncle, you don't need to buy anything his birthday isn't going to happen anymore! Milton: Not your uncle! Carlos is the secret name of Jack! Jerry: Jack never told me that! Rudy: No, we created this name to talk about his gift when he is in the dojo! Jerry: Oh that makes a lot of sense! Milton: But if Jack doesn't win? Rudy: We give him anyway, no metter what happens. The tournament day. Speaker: Fighting for The Bobby Wasabi Dojo: Jack Brewer! Kim, Rudy, Jerry and Milton: Yeah!! Come on Jack!! Speaker: And his oponent: Kai Brewer. They might be from the same family! Here, only in this tournament family against family! Jack and Kim Jack: I can't believe Kai is back! After all he did with me. Kim: Jack I'm sure you are gooing ton win! Go there and show them what you got! (kisses him on the cheek) Jack and Kai fight. And for the first time in years Jack lost! The guys go talk to Jack. Rudy: We would like to give you something. Milton: You didn't win, but for us you still the best! Jerry: The best karate! Jack: Thanks guys! Maybe it wasn't the time to be a sensei! Kim goes talk to Jack. Rudy: We are going to find Hayley! Catch up with us in the Falafeu's Phil. Rudy, Jerry and Milton get out of the dojo. Kim: Jack, are you ok? Jack: I don't know. I mean, I was supposed to won that. Kim: Jack, we won't win all the time. We have to still pratice and do our best! And for me you are the best! What is this? (pointing to the gift) Jack: Oh, the guys gave me! They thought I was going to win! Kim: I think I have to give you something too! Jack: No, you don't! You are my girlfriend! That is all matters! Kim: But I want! Kim kisses Jack for the first time. Jack: Ok, this was the best tournament I've ever gone! They get out of the dojo holding hands. The end! In the first and in the second episodeo I didn't put any name or plot, so I'm going to put from now on! Hope you enjoy! Coment! I try to do the "fanfiction" the most realist I can! xoxo P.S.: Sorry about my English, it isn't that good :s Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts